A variety of medical devices are commonly attached to patients for extended periods of time, for a variety of reasons and in a variety of ways (e.g., adhesively, implanted, inserted into, attached via straps or other attachment members, etc.). For example, venous catheters, peritoneal catheters and pumps (such as those used for dialysis), gastric feeding tubes (“G-tubes”), various types of drainage tubes, various other types of vascular catheters, and various other medical devices are commonly implanted or otherwise attached to patients. In many such instances, a portion of the medical device (e.g., one or more conduits such as catheter tubes and/or electrical leads) extends out of or otherwise away from the patient's body. As a result, the patient often will have a portion of the medical device which must be secured in some manner, particularly when the device is not being used. If not secured in some manner, particularly if not secured close to the patient's body, a loose portion of the medical device may get in the way of normal activities or may even be inadvertently pulled or become entangled to the point that the device itself is compromised and/or the patient suffers adverse consequences (e.g., irritation, pain, inflammation, or worse). In addition, a visible exterior portion of the medical device (e.g., catheter tubing or electrical leads) may also cause embarrassment for the patient, particularly children.
The embodiments set forth in the drawings are illustrative in nature and not intended to be limiting. Moreover, individual features of the drawings and the disclosure will be more fully apparent and understood in view of the detailed description.